Rate My Roster
Every now and then, a user who thinks they are smarter than the guy making Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS will decide there is a way their favourite character can get in after all. Said user will then construct their mown roster. Nobody cares what he says or he says or she says, it is their roster! Full of their own mediocre at best choices. And they want you to rate it. To tell them how good it is. But don't you dare give it less than a seven out of ten, or you are trolling. Post your own Rosters here And we will rate them in the comments. Pnkgoldcatpeach Pnkgoldcatpeach's amazing roster Justifications for Newcomers Captain Toad/Toadette- now we will have all the Mario characters and won't have to add any more Blaziken- is the Gen 3 Charizard and isn't a character form Gen 1 Serperior- Bias Dixie- she is actually appearing in her series unlike K Rool Dark Samus- I want 3 playable Samus' Impa- She is Sheik (good guess Kidmf935) Tingle- Why the not? recurring character, check. popular in Japan, check Dancer Lady- probably a main character from next FE and is not a blue haired swordsman Isabelle- she is the Rosalina of Animal Crossings Marshal- idk Rhythm Heaven is "popular" and it will make their fans shut up Isaac- see Marshal but replace Rhythm Heaven with Golden Sun Inkling- this is only if Splatoon isn't a bomb and continues as a series Master Hand- Smash is a very popular and successful franchise and I think it deserves some representation so why not make the main recurring character playable? Mii (generic)- Mii is now one moveset based on sports games and other media Justification for Cuts/nonReturning Vets Jigglypuff- I ing hate this and get your head out of your nostalgic she isn't popular Toon Link- I made a rule no clones allowed in my roster so I'm sorry Tink love ya but I'm afraid rules are rules. Also, Metroid is the only series that can have multiple of the same characters playable Charizard- Side special to side special isn't a combo, dood Lucas- sorry hun, your series is niche af and doesn't deserve more than Ness (even though I love Earthbound) also, if I were to add another Earthbound character it'd be Porky Sheik- one off, is Zelda, Impa is pimpier Ice Climbers- this game is nicher than EarthBound and who even liked this game? who? and whats even worse is it isn't a series, it is one awful game. Get that filth outta smash Snake- lol kidmf935 kid's rosters had he directed the Smash games in order (plus justifications): kidmf935 generally hates making rosters, because he hates trying to predict Sakurai. However, he does enjoy making rosters he knows will never happen that he'd do if in charge, so here they are! Note: For his primary roster, the one you're supposed to care about, skip to the bottom. 70 Character Roster.png|His 70 character roster. Yellow outlines are Melee characters cut from Brawl, red ones are unconfirmed newcomers, and green ones are confirmed newcomers. 109 Character Roster.png|His 109 character roster (he meant to only make 99, but he miscounted). Also, replace Ravio with Tingle. Newcomer Roster (Fixed).png|A hierarchy of every newcomer he has wanted. The blue-boxed ones are from most to least. The green ones are confirmed. The red ones are disconfirmed. The yellow box indicates that though he once wanted Shulk, he now hates him. At one point, he was put on the spot when pielover19 created a topic asking others how they'd make the rosters throughout the series if they had been in charge. He then proceeded to get to work. Below, the rosters, followed by the justifications. 64 Roster.png|The only difference being Mewtwo instead of Jigglypuff. kidmf935's Melee Roster.png|Red means unlockable, as always, green means starting clone, and yellow means unlockable clone. kidmf935's Brawl Roster.png|Red is unlockable. Notably quite different. Justifications In his words: Melee *Kirby- Kirby simply needs a second rep at this point, and I'm not afraid of Kirby bias. *Star Fox- Falco's a clone, just like in Melee. But I'm pretty sure everyone likes Falco. *Fire Emblem- Same reason Sakurai added Roy. I go to IS asking for a rep, they say Roy Brawl *Zelda- Vaati was escalated to an all-time high in Minish Cap. He now has an easy body type to work with and good final smash potential with his form in Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. Tingle isn't going anywhere, but he's not top priority because he's one of the few characters that could actually hurt the game if included, seeing as the US, a huge market, absolutely abhors him. *Metroid- Other M hasn't established Ridley as turning Samus into Batman yet, but the Prime series, combined with the main series, gave him a big enough role (pun intended if you want it to be) for me to decide he should be the second rep (I'm also not Sakurai- I actually would consider it). *MOTHER- Ninten means Lucas isn't needed, so I can use Lucas as a sacrifice to help ensure no cuts. *Pokemon- Without Jigglypuff and Pokemon Trainer, I was able to bring back Mewtwo and Scizor, add in Blaziken and Lucario, and add one slot to Lucas' pile to help ensure no cuts. *Retro- Due to bringing back everyone and the Ice Climbers losing relevance, there isn't room for a retro rep, R.O.B., the old characters, and the newcomers I want. The Ice Climbers, like Jigglypuff, aren't missed if no one thinks about them, and, in my alternate universe, no one would. And now that for 3DS is out, he's decided to direct that roster as well! Plus DLC as it's confirmed. Justifications MARIO: *Daisy is an alternate costume clone instead of Dr. Mario, who never existed on the roster in this alternate world. *Taking the place of one of the Mii Fighters is Bowser Jr., who is locked. Since he is locked, Bowser moves up to the starting roser. KID ICARUS: *Palutena is promoted to playable in place of one of the Mii Fighters. Since she is unlockable, Pit ascends to the starting roster. Congratulations, Pit! FIRE EMBLEM: *Despite Roy returning once more, Lucina remains an alternate costume clone. *Normally, I would keep Chrom instead of Robin, too, but as stated on the topic, the actual roster does influence mine a bit. POKEMON: *Zoroark is a Pokemon newcomer, as is Greninja (in place of another of the Mii Fighters). Greninja is on the starting roster while Zoroark is locked. GOLDEN SUN: *Isaac is promoted from unlockable to starting. No real reason, but it's been done before, and here it is being done again. PIKMIN: *Taking the place of Dark Pit is the final alternate costume clone, Alph. DLC ADVANCE WARS: *Andy is the first DLC character, in place of Mewtwo. The reasoning for this is that, as there were no cut veterans, newcomers are the top priority, and Andy represents one of Nintendo's oldest franchises to not yet have a playable character. Just This Roster Here's his roster had he directed just this game coming off of Brawl. It's his primary roster and the one that you should skip to reading. So he doesn't know why he put the others above it. Warning: you won't like it. (Yes, he did his best to presere the select screen order, hence why the Pokemon are in a peculiar location.) Also, the Ice Climbers are not Wii U exclusive- the pair is, but Popo is on his own on the 3DS version (with Nana as an alt). Category:Topics Category:Terminology Category:Irrelevant